RWBY Black Vengeance Trailer
by caduceus4611
Summary: First of Four Trailers to introduce my OCs in the style of RWBY trailers.


**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the creative genius employed at Roosterteeth studios who goes by the name of Monty Oum. I(unfortunately) do not own RWBY nor its settings, plot, elements, or characters. Only the OCs I create with this account. **

_Black as shadows; formed by those standing in the light…_

_ Hatred so strong; destroys by gaze…_

_ Sorrow so painful; the sight alone will comfort thee…_

_ Joy so eager; go anywhere the metal can see…_

The cold of the wind biting his cheeks was nothing compared to 10 years ago…

There he stood, remembering; reflecting on his reason to live. The night he lost the ones he loved…

The ones he still loves…

Looking around the decimated and razed houses of his old family compound, the 15 year old boy walked away from the final Memorial of his fallen clan, trudging through the thick, knee-high snow.

_Blue sworn to life; never truly alone…_

_ Mastered thy soul as sword and shield; dedicated to protecting life…_

_ Partnered with the East; Against the souless…_

_ Bonded by… A Seal of Wind_

Emerging from the snowy forest, the moonlight shines to reveal this character:

A black sweatshirt with the hood raised up, covering his upper face and eyes, left unzipped to blow in the wind like his hopes…

Underneath the jacket is a red T-shirt, depicting a rose on his heart…

His right arm in a cast, hanging from a sling…

His left arm in his combat jeans' pocket, fingers brushing over his scroll…

Black combat boots crunching in the snow with each step…

The single edged buster sword slung on his back showed no effort in slowing him down…

_Red and White forever comrades; paired by bond, not just by blood…_

_ Combing through hope… to find the flower…_

_ This task given by their true allegiance…_

Walking at simple pace, he stops when they come out. He turns around and looks at his stalkers.

Beowolves. Surrounding him, circling him, closing in on him.

The wind finally wins and blows down his hood to reveal his hair: black bangs falling no longer than his ears; naturally dyed red at the tips, and eyes closed in concentration merely deciding how to approach this 'threat'.

Reaching his left hand up to his sword, the blade rivaling him in height. An odd mechanism surrounding where the blade met hilt, resembling a revolver chamber, and a second handle sprouting from this device, paralleling the actual handle.

The Beowolves finally charge, the closest raising its' claws to strike. In an instant the boy disappears in a flurry of rose petals, only tracked by the snow paving away as if being plowed through. 6 meters away from the Beowolf the boy smirks at the monster, finally grabbing his sword. Lunging again at its' prey, the Beowolf prepares its' next attack-

Its' final attack; the monster is cut through diagonally, its torso holding its' head and right arm falling next to its waist and left arm. No blood spurted from its' wounds, only rose petals flowing away in the wind.

The rest of the pack halt to gaze at the boys' attack. He stands idly with his sword slung heft over his shoulder. Finally opening his eyes to greet the sight of foes, eyelids blink open to reveal his unusual eye color. His silver iris gazing at the Grimm with nothing but a cold indifference, as though they are unworthy to be his field training for the day. Even odder than his eye color were his pupils: three black pupils aligned in a triangle pattern, each black dot bearing a special semblance.

_Violet Wonder, a blue flower nurturing a wilting rose back to life…_

_ Tasked thy self with restoring lost honor…_

_ Burdened by the sins of the father…_

He vanished again in flurry of petals, re-appearing in the center of the pack with a single file line of Beowolves cut down and dismembered. The Grimm charge all at once planning to overpower the young hunter. Smirking, he stabs his sword into the ground and grabs at the secondary handle. Gripping it, he twists the handle, as if revving a motocycle. Red dust douses the blade, giving off a bright red glow.

As one of the Grimm gets to close he delivers a simple swipe, bisecting the beast in the process. The remainder of the pack doesn't halt in their approach of the boy. With every Beowolf that gets to close he delivers a red-charged slash that doubtlessly kills each monster. Once the onslaught lightens up he vanishes in another flurry of flower petals only to reappear near another Grimm, and promptly be-heading the Grimm. He repeats this in a pattern; Vanish, Kill, repeat.

In mere minutes the pack is decimated, leaving only the Alpha Beowolf. The size of the Alpha could rival an average Ursa. Taking a moment to breath, the boys looks at his sword. The red dust used to raze the pack was completely depleted. Sighing to himself, he stabs the blade into the ground once more. Revving the second handle again, the revolving chamber rotates to a different barrel. A second rev douses the blade in an unusual dust. A smooth silver powder cloaks the blade, giving off a shine that looks as if the blade is made of solid moonlight. The hunter stands ready…

…waiting for the beast to move.

The Alpha roars, shaking the trees in the distance. Ready to fight, the beast charges at the young warrior. It only makes it halfway to its' target before the boy counters. Smirking, the boy flares his aura to his eyes, his three pupils glow crimson red. The Grimm lets out a pained wail as the front of its body is cloaked in pure scarlet aura wisping off its body as though the aura were smokeless flames. Waiting a moment, the boys' pupils cease glowing red and return to their original black. The aura cloaking the Grimm simply wisps away as if a flame were extinguished.

Charging forward, the boy seemingly turns into a cloud of rose petals that smashes into the Alpha. On contact, the boy kicks off the Grimm's head, jumping in the air. Now airborn, he swipes his sword through the air, spinning him in mid-air. Descending towards the monster, he slams his silver-glowing blade into the neck of the Alpha, slicing the head cleanly off.

Looking around to admire his handiwork, the glow of the blade ceases and he straps the blade onto his shoulder.

Proudly, he resumes his walk only stopping at a Cliffside to look out at the Kingdom in the distance. Looking at a sign nearby, he reads:

'_Vale. 46 miles due North.'_

Letting out a toothy grin, he revels in the reality of his approaching vengeance.

**This is the first of four different trailers I plan on writing, and then depending on the feedback I'll decide whether or not to go through with the story. I can't promise when I will release the next trailer, but I will be working on it.**

**Any mistakes I made speak up and put it in a review.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
